


catch you on my way out -

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, The Front Bottoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Band, M/M, idk what this is but i think it might be a series of these missed connections tweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mat thinks he's seen this guy before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	catch you on my way out -

**Author's Note:**

> i have No idea what this is or if it even makes sense but idk i have nothing else to do so im trying to break thru my writers block. original tweet by https://twitter.com/onlywreckage/status/589939984003653633
> 
> title from catch you on my way out by finish ticket.

**missed connection: i saw you a few lifetimes ago & i wanted you to know i think you're beautiful**

 

mat thinks he's seen this guy before. 

he's _beautiful_ , if he's being honest. there's something about the way he carries himself, the casual, easygoing tone in his voice that carries over the store. there's something about him that's familiar in a way; maybe mat brought him home once when he'd gotten too drunk to care about his own personal safety. he thinks, vaguely, that he would've remembered him, though.

he doesn't seem like someone who is easily forgettable. 

mat ducks closer to the buckets of vinyl in front of him as the guy thanks the cashier for their services and starts towards the front door of the store. the heavy footsteps of the man stop just before mat, and he raises his head when he hears, "oh, that's a good album," 

mat glances back at him, before looking towards the album in his hands. it's a brand new record that he's already got two copies of, but he stills grins and nods. "yeah, i like them," 

"me too," the guy grins, and he looks as if he's about to say something else before his phone begins playing an obnoxious ringtone that sounds familiar to mat, but he can't quite place what it is. there's a brief moment of wonder where mat considers he might be dreaming - he can't place anything, and that never really happens unless he's dreaming. this guy must be clouding his conscious. "i've got to go, but it was nice to meet you. you have a good taste in music," the guy grins brightly at mat before stepping out of the store, and mat watches him through the glass windows before he disappears from view. 

there's a muted sense of disappointment flooding his stomach whenever the guy disappears, but he shrugs it off. things like this happen all of the time, right? plus, the guy must have a girlfriend anyways, or a boyfriend, because no one that cute could be single. mat sighs quietly beneath his breath before turning back towards the vinyl in his hands. against his better intentions, he decides to buy it - at some point in the future, he'll be able to resell all of his records for good money, so the more the better. 

approaching the cash register, mat shoves a few bills at the guy behind the counter. "got everything you need?" he asks in a gruff voice that slightly intimidates mat, and he nods, glancing around the counter before clearing his throat. 

"do you know who that guy was?" he finally asks, and the guy raises an eyebrow before shaking his head. 

"nah, never gave me his name. gave me this though, said if you bought anything to give it to you," he said, unsticking a post-it note from the counter and pressing it into mat's hands. there's nothing on it other than a large number sprawled across it, and mat glances up at the guy before nodding. 

"thanks, man, i appreciate it," he says, grabbing his album before heading towards the door. 

"wait, dude, don't you want your change?" the guy asks just as mat shoves the door open, the door bell chiming above him. 

"nah, keep it! thanks!" he calls over his shoulder, knowing full well that he's out a few couple of dollars, but it's fine. he got what he wanted, so what is one meal skipped before his next paycheck?

**Author's Note:**

> find me @ holdingnotoyou on twitter/tumblr.


End file.
